Dream House
1960s SERIES SPIEL: "This is (insert wife's name) and (insert husband's name and last name of the couple) and challenging them (insert wife's name) and (insert husband's name and last name of the couple) a prize, their dream of a lifetime Dream House! Where young married couples can win the home of their choice built for them somewhere in the United States. A dream house and furnishings worth more than...$40,000. And now, here's your host, Mike Darrow!" 1980s PILOT SPIEL: "Welcome to Dream House. These are our returning champions, Peggy and Tim Curry. They're making their 3rd appearance on Dream House. So far, they've won a new kitchen, a complete bedroom, and cash. All worth over $14,000. They're playing for this beautiful tudor home that features 4 spacious bedrooms and a complete family room built by Ryland Homes. It's worth over $100,000. And these are our challengers, Ron and Nancy Ashtenende. They have 2 children, 2 dogs, and live in a 2 bedroom apartment. They need a house. They're hoping to win this gracious colonial home with a master suite and 3 family bedrooms. Built by the General Development Corporation. A house worth over $100,000. All this can come through today on DREAM HOUSE! And now, here's the host of Dream House, BOB EUBANKS!" 1980s EARLY SERIES SPIEL: "Welcome to Dream House. Today, one of these 2 couples could win a fabulous new home. Will it be (insert couple)? Today they'll make their (insert number) attempt to win this (insert type of home). Or will it be (insert couple)? Today on their first appearance in Dream House, they're playing for the (insert type of home). And now, the man with the key to your dream house, Mr. Bob Eubanks." 1980s SERIES 2ND MAIN GAME FORMAT SPIEL: "Today on Dream House, our returning champions (insert couple) will make their (insert number) attempt to win a dream house and prizes worth over $100,000. And who in our audience will be their challengers? Well today, get set for chance to make your dreams come true, (insert couple)! And now, the man with the key to your dream house, Mr. Bob Eubanks." Married couples answer questions to win a new house. 1968-1970 Version Two couples compete in this two year old version. Mike would ask a question and the first player to buzz in got to answer. If s/he was right, the couple received 5 points, but an incorrect answer gave the couple(s) a chance to answer for 10 points. When a player answered correctly, s/he was locked out of the next question. At two minutes (2:00) left in the game, point values were doubled. At the end of the game, the "Catch-Up Round" was played, where the couple that was trailing chose one last question from 10-50 points. If they answered correctly, then the other couple got one last chance. The couple with the most points won the game & a room full of furniture. Couples who won seven rooms on the daytime version (four on the 1968 primetime version) won a new house of their own (worth over $40,000, plus $7,000 to purchase land for a total of over $47,000). Beginning in 1969, three couples competed in the first round which was mostly played the same as the two-couple format, except that only during that first round would everybody play every question. The two highest-scoring couples advanced to the next round, played exactly the same as the previous two-couple format. Five-time champions were offered an airplane by surrendering the chance to win two more games. Seven-time champions won their choice of either their new house or $20,000 in cash. Dh68a.jpg|The teams are set to go! Dh68b.jpg|The team on the left isn't doing very well. Dh68c.jpg|But look at this, they came back from trailing behind! 1983-1984 Version Front Game Two married couples (one of them being returning champions) compete. Bob would read a true/false toss-up question and the first player to buzz in got to answer. Should that player buzz in before the question was finished, the opposing couple got a chance to answer. If s/he was right, the couple received $50 and control of a board with four categories, but an incorrect answer gave the $50 and control to the opposing couple. The couple in control chose one of the categories, Bob would read a multiple-choice question related to the chosen category with three possible answers, and the couple would then choose an answer. Then after the couple gave their answer, the opposing couple could challenge and give their own answer (they can challenge no more than twice). The couple with the correct answer received $100 (plus $50 for unsuccessful challenge). The round continued until all four categories were used. Two rounds were played and the couple in the lead after round 1 won a prize; if round 1 ended in a tie, one true/false toss-up was played with the winners of that question winning the prize. Round 2 was played the same as the first round but with four new categories, plus a couple could double the value of a question before it was asked. The couple with the most money after two rounds won the game; if the game ended in a tie, one final true/false toss-up was played with the winners of that question winning the game. The winning couple won a room of furniture, and went to the bonus round. Win or lose, each couple got to keep whatever cash and/or prizes they've earned. Dh83m1a.jpg|The first version of the frontgame, with (somewhat) flat dollar amounts. Dh83m1b.jpg|$700 for the couple on the left, $350 for the couple on the right. Dh83m1c.jpg|You don't see too many questions about Barbara Streisand these days. Dh83m1d.jpg|Backgammon, Checkers, or Chess? These graphics are kind of hard to read, condensed down like that. Changes in the Front Game In early 1984, each couple had a "Money Machine" which determined the value of a question before it was asked. The question could either be worth $50, $100, or $150. Also, on the "Money Machine" was a "Prize" space where a correct answer won the couple a prize in addition to the money (on celebrity games the prize space was replaced by another space marked "Double $$ (Dollars/Money)" which of course doubled the value), but the "Money Machine" also had a space called "Turnover", which gave control to the opposing team, and in round 2 only, there was a space called "No. Off", which meant that a correct answer knocked off an extra wrong number in the bonus round. In addition, players of the same sex faced off in the true/false toss-ups (except in the tiebreaker); also, the number of choice of answers for all questions was reduced from three to two, making it easier for either couple to win the money. Plus, opposing couples can challenge on every question. Also, if a couple won by $500 or more, they won a prize (later changed to a $500 bonus); if a couple won by $1,000 or more, they won a new car. Dh83m2a.jpg|Say hello to your new "Money Machines"! Dh83m2b.jpg|This couple's question is worth $150...plus a prize. Dh83m2c.jpg|Oh dear, it's the Turnover space. Oh well, your question was only worth $50 anyways. Dh83m2d.jpg|A rather random choice of categories. It's not often you see "The Tooth Fairy" as a category on a game show. Dh83m2e.jpg|I wonder what the question was, to have answers like Vodka and Scotch. Dh83m2f.jpg|Tie! Which couple will win the final toss-up & the game? Bonus Round The winning couple tried to win their dream house by guessing a combination to unlock the "Golden Doors". They were shown 3 rows of 4 numbers, for example: 9852 4982 5954 Each time the champions made it to the bonus round, a wrong number was removed from the lock. For a brief period, a wrong number was removed at the start of the champions first trip to the bonus round. But for most of the run, a wrong number was not removed at the start of the champions first trip to the bonus round. In 1984, wrong numbers can also be removed at the start of the bonus round if the couple answered a question correctly in the front game if they landed on "No. Off" on their "Money Machine". The couple was shown three categories and they chose one. Bob would then ask the couple three questions related to the chosen category, each with two possible answers. Each correct answer removed another wrong number. Answering the first question correctly removed a wrong number from the top row, answering the second question correctly removed a wrong number from the middle row, and answering the last question correctly removed a wrong number from the bottom row. Dh83b1.jpg|You don't see too many TV medical series these days. Dh83b2.jpg|Is the answer Bayside General or Memorial Hospital? After all three questions were asked and any wrong numbers removed, the couple entered the combination. It took a 3 number combination to open the "Golden Doors" with the couple choosing a number from the top row as the first number in the combination, choosing a number from the middle row as the second number, and choosing a number from the bottom row as the 3rd number. Once the combination was entered, it can't be changed. Dh83b3.jpg|Is the first digit 7, 5,or 4? Dh83b4.jpg|The couple has picked 7. Is the second digit 3 or 9? Dh83b5.jpg|The couple has picked 3. Is the third digit 2, 4, 6, or 0? Dh83b6.jpg|The couple has picked 4, making their chosen combination "734". The couple then pressed the time-release bar. When they press the time-release bar, if the "Golden Doors" lit up and opened, the combination was correct, the couple won their dream house worth over $100,000 and retired undefeated. If not, then Bob would reveal the correct combination and the couple came back the next show. Dh83b7.jpg|Dream House has one of the most intensive bonus round moments found in game shows. The couple has chosen their numbers and are waiting to see if they won... Dh83b8.jpg|Are they gonna do it? Dh83b9.jpg|Is it gonna happen? Dh83b10.jpg|Are they gonna win? (Oh god, I'm nervous!) Dh83b11.jpg|Did they do it? Dh83b12.jpg|... YES! They did! Dh83b13.jpg|Congratulations! You unlocked the Dream House! Couples can also win their dream house if they remained champions for 7 days, later it was reduced to 5, and then increased to 6. On days when a championship couple could win the house instantly, a plunger would pop out of Bob's podium which was a "hotline switch" or "circuit breaker" and all the couple had to do was press it and the "Golden Doors" automatically opened. Pilot There were several differences in the pilot, taped late-1982 on a slightly altered set. Main Game *There were seven categories instead of four. With one of the round two categories being the double dollars category. *Couples were not restricted just two challenges, they can challenge as many times as they wished. And if they don't challenge but the opposing couple was wrong, the opposing couple still won $50 ($100 in case of the double dollars category). *In round two, a couple can pass the question to the other couple but not challenge if they don't know the answer, with a successful pass being worth $50. The couple can't pass if they chose the double dollars category. *$350 ended round one and won the couple who reached that amount a prize. *The first couple to reach $750 or more won the game. Dh83p1.jpg|Bob with the contestants. Dh83p2.jpg|Bob with the contestants...and money to boot. Dh83p3.jpg|This couple, Ron and Nancy, reached the pilot goal of $750 and has won the game. Dh83p4.jpg|The pilot's seven categories. That "Banana" category sure looks interesting. Dh83p5.jpg|Which one is the correct answer? Bonus Game In the end game, the three categories related to questions posed to the general public, and the couple had to pick what they thought was the most popular answer, earning $1,000 for the most popular, $500 for second, and $250 for third. Each answer also increased the odds of opening the "Golden Doors"; winning $250 earned three picks from ten, $500 earned three from nine, and $1,000 earned three from seven. Dh83pb1.jpg|The bonus game's three categories. Dh83pb2.jpg|Guess which category these statements came from. Dh83pb3.jpg|They've picked the 2 and the 4, but is the last digit 1, 3, or 5? Dh83pb4.jpg|Five it is. Dh83pb5.jpg|Did they win?... Dh83pb6.jpg|...Indeed they did. Much more elaborate than the aired series, which just used a standard "Dream House" logo prop. Music 1983 - "Charade" by Michael Malone The first theme was originally used for the pilot of Showoffs. Inventors Don & Richard Reid Trivia Although NBC ceased wiping game shows by the time the 1983-84 revival of the show was in production, only a small number of episodes from the revival survive, mostly from off-air recordings. All of the original studio master tapes (as well as the other various production materials and music from the show) were held in the home of Don Reid, and got destroyed in a flood. dream_house_1983_84_logo_by_mrentertainment-d60grtr.png Merchandise A board game based on the 1968-70 version was made by Milton Bradley. pic95246_md.jpg Links The Dream House Fan Page for the 1980s series Rules for Dream House (NBC) @ Loogslair.net Josh Rebich's Dream House Rules Page Flash game for the Golden Doors YouTube Videos A montage of four couples who won their dream houses Larry & Rose Kotel won their dream house on their 2nd day Full Episodes 1983 Pilot Part 1 Part 2 Series premiere (original broadcast) Series Finale Series finale, part 1 (first few seconds missing) Series finale, part 2 Series finale, part 3 (credits missing) Series Finale in Full Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Family Game Category:Relationship Category:Big Prize Category:ABC shows Category:Primetime shows Category:NBC shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Network shows Category:Revivals Category:Disney/ABC Television Category:CBS Paramount Television Category:Warner Brothers Television Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1968 premieres Category:1970 endings Category:1968 endings Category:1983 premieres Category:1984 endings